Hybrid Effect
by Kite Fox
Summary: Max and gang kicked the schools butt... Now it's up to runaway Crow to knock back a new rising "Effect" Will he be able to do it alone? Or will he need help from and unexpected girl...


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR EVER WILL, IT'S OWNED BY JAMES PATTERSON AND THE PUBLISHERS AND ALL THAT...

Chapter 1- Crow

Two white clad scientists slammed the door to the experimentation homes. To me, they were more like prisons with no solid food or fresh water. They quickly went to the cell neighbouring mine, to a place where one of my fellow prisoners were kept, and halted their movement. My neighbour was almost twenty in age and all I have heard is his voice, it was very deep and croaky.

The white floors of the lab were littered with shiny equipment. The almost abnormally clean walls sparked with an eerie shine. The place was almost like a space ship in appearance. Everything was pure white, accenting my dark appearance. This place made me feel very off in the very bright place.

The scientists stood at his door, the ugly sneers in their expressions were making my stomach curl. "Hey, you realize what will happen to you, don't you? You're an extra... no need to be here. They will probably just kill you; you are not worth the food we waste on you..." The scientist started to bring up a monologue, but he was interrupted.

"What food? You actually feed us? I'm surprised." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I couldn't believe my ears; he actually stood up for himself. Who was this guy and how did he do that? I could barely speak in sentences!

"What are we going to do with this abomination? He obviously will never make a good weapon, not when he feels emotions..." I backed up just enough as a white coated man walked near my holding cell. His jet black hair clashed with the bright lab coat hung around his broad shoulders. "Clean this thing up, it looks like something from a dumpster... Oh yah, that's because it is!"

Suddenly, I felt very intimidated as he stared down at my small, lanky form. Straggly ash hair fell down my back as my deep, almost black midnight blue eyes, stared up at him. I knew what I must look like. It's what I've looked like for the last fourteen years of my life. A waste of space...

I've been stuck in this laboratory my entire life and only once have I seen the outside world. That was while they were teaching me to fly. Even that was only a short time ago. Yes, I said fly. I am a mutant and I've been one ever since I was biometrically engineered. I don't know that I was born, maybe more like invented. My mother and father are more like a group of people; they are a team of scientists that surround me the entire day. I feel like an infant being changed and fed.

The lab I live in lacks in any visual stimulation and makes me feel cramped; I have little room to stretch my wings. I looked to my huge, black, feathered additions and sighed at the sight of this monstrous extra that has been implanted in me. The sleek forms shined jet black and muscles flexed under the thin membrane of skin. They came to a stop at my pronounced shoulder blades and folded against my thin back. I was an abomination; a feathered, incomplete, abomination. Nothing could change that, not anything in the world.

"Let's just put an end to the boy, he is no use to us. Guess training him to fly was a huge waste of time." The other lab coated scientist complained as he moved towards the cage, reaching out for the lock. His brown hair accented his evil, piercing green eyes as he peered inside my cage.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to ask the boss before you go anywhere near Project 10-06-93!" A woman exclaimed as she burst through the double doors, of what is known to me as "the playground," nicknamed by my parents. She walked up to the brown haired scientist that had attempted to open my prison and smashed her open palm across his face. "Don't even touch that boy! I'll take care of him!" The red haired woman exclaimed the scientist stood there dumbfounded at what had just taken place.

After the outburst, she shooed the two scientists that had been talking about getting rid of me and went to my trap. "Hello, Project 10-06-93, how are you?" The crazy red headed scientist asked as she bent down to eye level with me. Her bright red hair fell in elaborate curls as she stared at me. All I could really do was stare back, not knowing what to say nor do.

"Oh, that's right! You don't even know me. How foolish I must seem to you. My name is Katie; I'm here to take you away from this place." Katie introduced herself as she unlocked the cage I was in. Almost instantly the jet black haired scientist burst through the front doors with a look of absolute rage on his face.

"Get out of here woman! You can't take him anywhere; he hasn't even been trained yet!" The red faced man started to yell until Katie flew around and swiftly unlocked the nearest container for the experiment inside. Out of the cage burst a weird reptilian humanoid. His scales shined and his eyes flared with the flames of sweet revenge. We had become acquainted after being roommates. He looked a lot younger then I had thought he would, I also wouldn't have expected to see scales over his skin.

"Did you say something about me? I recall you saying that I'm not even worth the crap you serve here. I'd have to say differently." The bald, reptilian twenty year old sneered as he stood above the now fallen scientist. The man looked almost as if he was having a heart attack. In seconds the reptilian was atop the black haired lab junky, his claws ripping at the man's hair and coat. As soon as the black haired man took off, Katie was at my cell and unlocking the door. I immediately jumped out of the cramped space.

In the midst of the turmoil, I joined into the rumble. Fourteen years of anger and putdowns pulled my punches. My small fists hailed down against the brown haired scientist's face; bruises were sure to follow, I knew that much. You could almost take me for an angel of judgement; my pure black wings spread behind me with threatening menace.

The scientists fled the scene, screaming like they were ablaze with revenge's grasp, I stood up. I, myself had received damage equal to the reptile-man. He had come off the black haired man with bruises here and there, a cut or two. Not too bad.

"Come on Project 10-06-93, we need you to get out of here!" Katie exclaimed as she grabbed my thin arm. We both burst through the front door of the laboratory and began dashing away from the lab as fast as we could. We came to a stop at the nearest road. It didn't make a difference whether it was a road or a field, we had no car.

A black feathered creature landed beside me the same way as I would were I flying. "What is that?" I asked the red headed woman. "He looks like me..."She looked sceptically at me, like I was supposed to know better. She must've come to the conclusion that I don't get out much.

She smiled and said," That's a crow; they fly in the sky just like you. Most of the time they represent bad luck... But that is just superstition, it's not true." Her tone was almost like someone who was comforting a hurt animal. "Do you want to know anything else Project 10-06-93?"

"I wanna be called Crow. It makes more sense 'cause I am a crow, right?" I looked to the woman, a smile crossed my face. My first smile, it felt kind of strange to smile after what I've been through my whole life. Like a sun just dawns on a sad event, something good was bound to happen. She responded with a generous nod and faced back to the street.

"Here she comes; we'll be out of here in no time." Katie's voice was enthusiastic and filled with joy. A car ripped down the highway, the tires screeching as it stopping right in front of us. I was home free, or as free as I could be... I still had no real home.

"Get in and let's get outta here." The girl at the driver's seat took one look and we were off. Freedom had never felt so sweet, nor had it ever tasted so good.


End file.
